fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amangowa Annabelle
Watch out! Amangowa Annabelle is a page that belongs to User:Unicorn60. # NOTE:'Do not steal any major or minor imformation on this page.Thank you! Amangowa Annabelle is one of the six main characters in Beautiful World Pretty Cure! She is also the leader of the team. She is a very kind and cheerful girl who wants to make new friends. Annabelle's alter ego is Cure Kindness, the friendship warrior of kindness and flowers. Appearance Annabelle is a young girl with coffee brown eyes and chocolate brown hair tied a curly and messy side ponytail held with a pink mandela patterned bow.She has bangs similar to Kenjou Akira. She wears a pink carousel dress held with a purple belt.She has a merry-go-round printed skirt with hearts at the bottom. She wears light pink tights and magenta shoes with roses on the top. As Cure Kindness, her hair turns blonde and grows longer tied into two Felice style pigtails.Her bangs remain unchanged. Her eyes also turn light pink. As Sparkling Cure Kindness, her hair is the same as her cure form but turns light blonde. It also has a light pink ombre. Personality Annabelle is kind and cheerful girl. She is one of the most popular students in school because she always in the mood to help others.She wants to meet new people and a warm, bright smile. Her dream is to be a wedding planner. Relationships Cure Kindness Kindness is my secret! A vow of tomorrow! Cure Kindness! 親切 あります 俺の 秘密の! 'あ誓いの明日! キュ親切! Shinsetu arimasu ore no himitsu no! Kana chikai no ashita! Kyua ˈKīndnis! Cure Kindness (キュ親切 Kyua ˈKīndnis) is the alter ego of Annabelle.She represents the power of kindness and flowers. In order to transform, she needs her friendship pendant and her element crystal. Sparkling Cure Kindness The light of kindness full of smiles! Sparkling Cure Kindness! インクルード 光 いっぱい の 笑顔! スパークリング キュ親切! Inkurūdo hikari no shinsetu ippai no egao! Supākuringu Kyua ˈKīndnis! Sparkling Cure Kindness (スパークリング キュ親切 Supākuringu Kyua ˈKīndnis) is the upgraded form of Cure Kindness thanks to the power of the sparkling friendship pendant. She can perform Miracle Explosion with the other cures. Attacks Kindness Shower (親切 シャワー Shinsetu Shawā) Cure Kindness' main attack. Kindness Flash (親切 フラッシュ Shinsetu Furasshu) Cure Kindness's first finisher attack. Kindness Tornado ( 親切 竜巻 Shinsetu Tatsumaki) Cure Kindness's second finisher attack. Friendship Symphony ( 友情 交響曲 ˈfrendˌSHip ˈSimfənē) Cure Kindness' first finishing attack. She performs this with Cure Imagination and Cure Love. Friendship Wave (友情 波 ˈfrendˌSHip Wāv) Cure Kindness' second finishing attack. She performs this with Cure Imagination, Cure Love, and Cure Courage Miracle Explosion (奇跡 爆発 ˈmirikəl ikˈsplōZHən) Cure Kindness' third and last finishing attack. She performs this with Cure Imagination,Cure Love, Cure Courage, and Cure Confidence. In order to perform this attack, she has to be in her Sparkling form. Etymology A'manogawa' (天ノ川?): Ama (天?) means 'sky', No (ノ?) means 'in' and Gawa (川?) means 'river'. So, the full meaning of "Amanogawa" is 'River in the sky'. Annabelle (also spelt Annabel, Anabel, Annabell or Anabelle) is a female given name, a variant of Amabel probably influenced by Anna, which means "graceful" or "favour" and comes from Latin and Greek roots. Annabel also has part of the French word Belle, which means "Beautiful". Gallery Amangowa Annabelle profile.PNG|Amangowa Annabelle in causal clothes Amangowa Annabelle in school uniform.PNG|Amangowa Annabelle in school uniform Cure Kindness.jpg|Cure Kindness Sparkling Cure Kindness.jpg|Sparkling Cure Kindness Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures